hhw_usersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nkechinyer
Nkechinyer, previously known as CycloneNkechinyer and earlier HurricaneMonster, '''and commonly known as '''Nkech, is a currently active user that was previously a bureaucrat of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (HHW). He joined HHW on August 29, 2015, becoming a bureaucrat slightly less than a month later on September 27. He was demoted from bureaucrat on February 26, 2016, and later blocked, although he was unblocked for a period in early-mid April. History CycloneNkechinyer joined the wiki on August 29, 2015 under the name HurricaneMonster. He became a bureaucrat less than a month later on September 27 after he asked for the position due to his role in attempting to get Hurricane news (Douglas) to demote himself from bureaucrat. Two days later, despite a mass bureaucrat demotion, HurricaneMonster retained bureaucrat status for his role in attempting to get Douglas demoted and banned. In mid-November 2015, HurricaneMonster changed his username to CycloneNkechinyer. CycloneNkechinyer played a major role in the HHW staff reductions of December 2015, which resulted in the number of HHW bureaucrats shrinking from five to two. In late December, CycloneNkechinyer became the main bureaucrat responsible for promotions and demotions. On February 25, 2016, CycloneNkechinyer refused to promote Sassmaster15 to administrator, despite a strong consensus of support among the HHW community. The next day, Hurricane Layten started a thread to demote CycloneNkechinyer to bureaucrat. Due to a majority of supportNkech's demotion thread., CycloneNkechinyer was asked to demote himself. He initially refused to demote himself, but later did so and used profanity in his block log. He also promoted Bobnekaro, StrawberryMaster and Hurricane Layten to bureaucrat for unknown reasons. As a result, CycloneNkechinyer was blocked for 36 hours. He would later return on February 28, later to be blocked indefinitely. This block was later shortened to June 1. On April 1, 2016, after his attempts to stop Douglas from sockpuppeting, CycloneNkechinyer was unblocked early. He was given a trial, but did not earn any rights throughout his time as a regular user in April. On April 20, CycloneNkechinyer was blocked for aggressive behavior until August 1. This block was later extended to September 29. In early May 2016, the original CycloneNkechinyer account was disabled. However, he would later create a new account named Nkechinyer. The same account would later be blocked infinitely, but a deal between Nkech and the HHW admins on Hypothetical Events restored the block expiration date to September 29. On September 29, Nkechinyer returned under the new account. In early 2017, however, the scandal later known as Discordgate started, with Nkech helping former bureaucrat DarrenDude to overthrow Hypercane and replace him with Brickcraft1, one of his best friends. The plan backfired, and on April 3, 2017, Nkech was again blocked infinitely. However, months later on September 2017, an administration consensus was reached with Nkech's block expiration date being now January 1, 2018, and he returned after the balock expired. Personality Although overall a nice person, CycloneNkechinyer could get aggressive at times. He was a very outspoken liberal socialist Democrat that strongly supported Bernie Sanders for president. He was often critical of people that did not agree with his political beliefs. However, he was very nice to users that supported him as bureaucrat and agreed with him politically. Later on, he began to use more profanity in his day-to-day speech. By the time he returned in September 2016, he was overall behaving much nicer after his second block. Trivia * Nkechinyer's username was based off a random name generator used in his 2019-20 South Atlantic Cyclone Season, which produced the name "Nkechinyer." * Nkechinyer first joined HHW on September 7, 2014 under the "Hypoman" account, but did not come on chat or make a single edit. He would not return until nearly a year later. * As bureaucrat, Nkechinyer was previously a strong opponent of legal spamming, and supported chat banning users that spammed in chat. References Category:Regular Users Category:Male Users Category:Former Bureaucrats Category:Former Administrators Category:2015 Users